El más profundo deseo de Dean Winchester
by Keila H. Winchester
Summary: Dean es feliz con su vida de cazador junto a Sammy, pero siempre podría mejorar. Su fugaz encuentro con un genio hace que se de cuenta de que lo que ha estado intentando evitar, es lo que más desea. Ahora que logró experimentar lo que es la verdadera felicidad, no dejará que se le escape. Wincest, basado en el cap 2x20.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic Wincest que publico, así que de verdad espero que les guste C: Está basado en el capitulo 2x20 '«What is and what should never be»' Sé que debe haber miles de fics de este cap, pero yo queria hacer mi versión :) Espero de corazón que les guste, y no sean muy crueles conmigo :c**

**Aclaraciones: Wincest. Spoilers 2x20. Es categoria T porque la 'acción' que hay no es lo suficiente hard para ser M, según mi opinión xD**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Disfuten.**

* * *

><p>-Sam, ¿me oyes?<p>

-_Sigo aquí, Dean.-_ La voz de su hermano menor sonaba bajito a través de su móvil.

Caminaba silenciosamente por el edificio abandonado, con una pistola en una mano y el teléfono en la otra. Era una de las pocas veces que iba solo a una misión desde que Sam trabajaba con él. Se le hacía raro no tener a su hermano a su lado, a pesar de que estuviera a salvo en el motel y con él al otro lado del móvil, pero no se acostumbraba a estar sin el maldito aliento de Sam pegado a su nuca mientras avanzaban en la oscuridad.

-Tío, este lugar está vacío. No veo a ese genio por ningún lado.- Susurró Dean.

-_No te confíes, el djinn puede estar en cualquier parte._

Un genio. Dean Winchester estaba cazando un genio. De esos que conceden deseos y todo. Casi podía imaginarse a Aladdin frotando una lámpara al otro lado de la pared. Sonaba más estúpido cada vez que pensaba en ello. Para variar el empollón de Sam no lo había acompañado por quedarse como ''soporte literario'', a ver si podía encontrar algún tipo de información útil para acabar con el djinn.

Si el estúpido genio apareciera ahora, desearía poder estar de nuevo en el maldito motel con una enorme hamburguesa. Estaba muriendo de hambre, solo quería terminar deprisa y volver a descansar. Volver con Sammy.

-Tranquilo Sam, le meteré una bala en los sesos a ese hijo de perra cuando…- el teléfono cayó de su mano en cuanto fue embestido contra la pared. Soltó un siseo de dolor y cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio dos brillantes luces azules justo frente a su rostro. Tardó un segundo en comprender que era el genio quien lo había acorralado contra el frío cemento. Su rostro estaba lleno de negros símbolos raros, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

El djinn alzó una mano y tocó la cara de Dean. Estaba fría y áspera. El mayor de los Winchester sintió un vacío en el estómago y una repentina falta de aire. Sus intentos de defenderse fueron en vano.

-_¿Dean, me oyes? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Dean?!-_ La voz de Sam sonaba muy lejana, casi inaudible. Dean se removía contra la mano del genio, pero sus esfuerzos solo lograban hacerlo sentir más soñoliento.

-Sam…- Logró decir casi sin aliento antes de desmayarse contra la mano del ser sobrenatural.

El resto fue oscuridad.

Oscuridad mezclada con luz. La extraña sensación que se siente cuando la luz ilumina los ojos cerrados.

Dean se sentía de maravilla. Como si hubiera dormido una semana. Abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba a través de la cortina. Se removió entre las sabanas y se desperezó con un largo bostezo. No sabía qué hora era, pero a juzgar por la claridad que se colaba por la ventana, debía ser casi mediodía. Se extrañó que Sam no lo hubiera despertado. Siempre hacía que se levantara temprano para irse del motel y desayunar en alguna cafetería antes de abordar alguna carretera.

Vale, Sam estaba tardando demasiado en soltarle la charla. Tal vez no estuviera. La última vez que habló con su hermano fue… No lo recordaba. Estaba buscando al genio cuando sintió un golpe y algo frío en su rostro, y la voz de Sam lejana y distorsionada. ¡Mierda! El djinn lo había capturado.

-¡Sam!-Gritó Dean a todo pulmón. Se puso de pie de un salto, y fue entonces cuando notó donde estaba.

No era una habitación de motel, mugrienta y con dos camas, sino una limpia y clara habitación con una cama matrimonial, un enorme televisor, un gran armario y dos mesitas de noche. Era un lugar muy lindo. Dean estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué demonios había hecho el genio? ¿A caso le había concedido un deseo?

Lo que Dean más deseaba antes de ser capturado era volver al motel con Sam y tener una enorme hamburguesa entre las manos. Pero no era lo que Dean _más deseaba. _ Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Salió de la habitación y caminó sigiloso hasta la sala de estar. Era una casa bastante grande. No parecía ser de un soltero. ¿A caso en su deseo estaba casado, o algo así? Miró sus manos en busca de algún anillo, pero no había nada. ¿Quién sería su pareja en su deseo? Desechó rápidamente la idea de que Sam fuera quien estuviera con él. Tenía que dejar de pensar en su hermano de ese modo. No le importaba ver a las mujeres como objetos sexuales, pero no a su hermano. No a su Sammy.

Continuó inspeccionando la casa hasta que llegó a la cocina, era amplia y bastante limpia. Todo era tan limpio. Vio un papel sobre la mesa y se apresuró a cogerlo.

_''Fui a casa de mamá. Si despiertas antes de mediodía ven a comer con nosotros, sino nos vemos en la cena. Te quiero. ''_

Distinguió la perfecta caligrafía de Sam. ''Te quiero'' había escrito su hermano. Dean estaba seguro de que solo oiría esas palabras de su hermano en situaciones muy escasas. Esto cada vez era más raro. Fue deprisa hasta la sala de estar otra vez y se fijó en un enorme mueble lleno de fotos. Se acercó despacio para ver a las personas de las imágenes.

En todos los cuadros habían fotos de él y Sam, ya fuera en un paseo, o navegando en un barco, ¡Incluso una de ellos dos besándose! Dean estaba atontado, en su nueva realidad estaba con Sam. Su más profundo deseo era estar con su hermano. Estuvo unos minutos intentando procesar la información hasta que una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Haberse encontrado con el genio había hecho posible lo que Dean había estado soñando en secreto por meses.

Soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a mirar las fotos. Junto a la de él y su hermano besándose, había una de ambos junto a una mujer rubia, de edad algo avanzada. Le resultaba tan familiar… De pronto cayó, ¡Era su madre! Su madre seguía viva. Tampoco se había fijado en el hecho de que en la nota que había dejado Sam dijera que estaba en casa de su madre ¡Su querida y ahora no muerta madre!

Miró el reloj de la pared, eran las doce menos cinco. Fue a vestirse a toda pastilla y salió de la casa. El vecindario era muy familiar, estaba en Kansas y sabía llegar a su antigua casa desde allí. Una enorme felicidad lo invadió al ver a su querido Impala estacionado frente a la casa. Corrió a abrir el maletero, a ver si sus municiones estaban allí, pero la cajuela estaba vacía.

-Estás desnuda, bebé.- Sonrió con amargura y se subió al coche. Condujo a toda leche hasta llegar a su hogar de la infancia.

Cuando estacionó el auto frente a su antigua casa, vio a una chica, vestida de blanco, muy pálida y con manchas de sangre. Pestañeó un segundo y cuando volvió a mirar, había desaparecido. A lo mejor había sido solo su imaginación.

Se bajó del Impala y fue hasta la puerta, llamó al timbre y esperó. Un instante después, la señora de la foto, su mismísima madre, le abrió la puerta. La mujer le sonrió.

-Dean, cariño, te estábamos esperando.- Dijo su madre con voz dulce.

El mayor de los Winchester estaba petrificado frente a la puerta. Aún no podía creer que todo eso fuera real. Abrió la boca un par de veces y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían un poco. Se apresuró en rodear a la mujer con sus enormes brazos.

-Mamá…

-Oh, Dean, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mary preocupada.

-Sí, es solo… te echaba de menos- dijo Dean soltándola y recobrando la compostura.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer, ¿recuerdas? Tú y Sam me acompañasteis al supermercado.

-Claro. Espera, ¿Sam está aquí?- preguntó algo ansioso.

-Está en la cocina.- Dean se abrió paso rápidamente.

Sam estaba de espaldas a la puerta, fregando los platos. Dean sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago, ya que ahora no tendría que morderse los labios y aguantar las ganas de besar a Sam. Aunque tal vez no fuera prudente hacerlo ahora, en casa de su madre. Tal vez ella no lo sabía…

De pronto, su hermano se dio la vuelta lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Se veía tan guapo, tan alto como siempre, con su pelo largo y ese salvaje flequillo cayendo por su frente. Era tan sexy. Sam le sonrió y se acercó a él, puso una mano en su rostro y le besó dulcemente. Dean sintió a los mil demonios jugando dentro de su estómago. Sonrió como un bobo cuando Sam se separó unos centímetros de él.

-Pensé que no llegarías- Dijo su hermanito sonriéndole de lado, con la ternura reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Y perderme de estar contigo? Jamás-Seguramente Dean luego se daría cuenta de lo cursi que había sonado eso.

Sam sonrió y volvió a besarle. Dean correspondió al beso como si la vida le fuera en ello. Besar a su Sammy era lo mejor del mundo, cuando él acariciaba su mejilla y su flequillo le hacía cosquillas en la frente. No había nada mejor.

-Chicos, dejad eso un momento y venid a ayudarme a poner la mesa.- el pecoso dio un brinco cuando escuchó a su madre entrar en la cocina, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya sabía lo de él y su hermano, y lo mejor de todo era que parecía estar de acurdo con eso.

-Vale, mamá.- Como si nada, su hermanito se dirigió a ayudar a su madre.

Sin duda, todo esto era una fantasía. No podía existir un mundo tan jodidamente magnifico. Su hermano lo amaba, su madre estaba viva y su padre…

-¿Dónde está papá?- preguntó en cuanto cayó que no lo había visto en ningún momento, si su madre estaba allí, seguramente él también.

Fue como si su pregunta le hubiera puesto pausa al momento, pues todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio y luego ambos se voltearon para mirarle de manera extraña. Dean no sabía que estaba mal.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Dean?- Sam lo miró confundido- Papá murió el año pasado.

Dean contuvo la respiración un momento. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Balbuceó un momento sin despegar la vista del piso.

-Si…bueno…yo solo… Lo había olvidado por un momento.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos a comer?- preguntó Mary con la voz un poco quebrada.

-¡Claro! Me muero de hambre- habló casi gritando y con movimientos exagerados. _Deja de cagarla, Dean.-_

Dean estuvo intentando de mantenerse al tanto de toda la conversación durante la comida, intentando recopilar la mayor información posible para después estar al día.

En la tarde se despidieron de su madre y volvieron a casa. Sammy le hablaba de cosas cotidianas, acerca de su trabajo, que Bobby Singer había llamado esa mañana, de que el lunes iría al banco a pagar no sé qué cosa… Dean solo lo escuchaba y asentía, hacía una pregunta de vez en cuando y no dejó de mirar a Sam hasta que entraron a casa.

-Has estado muy callado.- Preguntó su hermanito mirándolo extrañado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es solo que…me siento feliz, Sammy. Pensé que era feliz antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que soy más feliz que nunca. No sabía cuanta falta me hacías.- dijo Dean admirando con absoluta devoción a su hermano.

-Dean, ¿has estado bebiendo?- dijo Sam soltando una carcajada- ¿Por qué sueltas todas esas cursilerías ahora? Pareces una niña enamorada.

-Oh, cállate. Es solo que quería decírtelo, y ahora que ya lo solté vuelvo a ser el chico rudo de antes.

-Eso espero- Dean le guiñó un ojo y Sam rodó los suyos- Eres un idiota.

El menor lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó. Lo besó con esa pasión marca Winchester que dejan claro lo que quieren, y Dean no está dispuesto a negárselo, así que empuja a Sam hacía la habitación sin despegarse de él en ningún momento.

Siguen con su acalorado contacto mientras Dean acorrala a su hermano contra la pared y le quita la camisa en tanto Sam lucha por desabrochar sus pantalones. Dean siente la sangre fluir a mil por hora en su cuerpo. Cuando se deshace de su propia camisa se apega a Sam con un beso. Están tan cerca que Dean puede sentir el corazón de su amante chocar contra su pecho.

Se dirigen hacia la cama, Donde Dean aprovecha para recorren el cuerpo de Sam. Pasea sus manos por su pecho, espalda, hombros y brazos. Es tanta piel que Dean se muere por tocar, y es toda para él. No va a dejar centímetro sin explorar, ahora que después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, tiene permiso para tocarla.

Todo es tan diferente, no debería serlo, pero lo es. Es lo mismo de siempre: manos sobre la piel, labios hinchados, ojos oscurecidos y palpitaciones aceleradas. Pero es distinto, todo es distinto porque está con Sammy. Puede que haya hecho esto mil veces con mil personas, pero esto, ellos, es nuevo para Dean, y sabe que no hay nada mejor.

Cierra su mano sobre Sam y siente el calor arder por sus venas. Y deja que sea ese calor el que marque su ritmo. Siente un gemido en la garganta de su hermano, el que le indica que, lo que sea que esté haciendo, se siente bien. Tiene su rostro frente al suyo, pero no se besan, sus respiraciones son demasiado urgentes.

Puede ver el ardor en los ojos de Sam, y son esos ojos lo que hacen que pierda la cordura.

-Dean…- Susurra Sam desesperado.

Y todo arde en blanco frente a esos ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? xD bueno, está claro que hay más capitulos. Los subiré en cuanto los termine ;) Dejen sus comentarios, ya que si veo que les gusta, es probable que tarde menos en subir :D<br>Besos 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí el capitulo 2 c: tardé un poco en actualizar, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? xD Bueno, los dejo leer.**

* * *

><p>Despierta con los ojos pesados. El brazo a su alrededor y el aliento en su nuca le hace saber que no había sido un sueño. Había pasado la noche con Sammy, su amado hermano. Se gira para poder ver a Sam.<p>

-Buenos días, Princesa.- Dice medio gritando.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?- Pregunta el menor con un largo bostezo.

-De maravilla.- Se despereza sin dejar de sonreír. Se acerca a Sam y le da un largo beso de buenos días. Se acomoda sobre sus codos y mira a su hermano de forma provocativa- ¿Te apetece un poco de ejercicio matutino?

-No gracias, aún estoy agotado de anoche.- Dice Sam ignorando su insistente mirada.

-Vamos, eres una nenaza. Sabes que quieres Sammy, no puedes resistirte a tu hermano mayor.

-Te he dicho que no me apetece. A demás, debemos irnos pronto.- Sentenció Sam poniéndose de pie.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- pregunta confundido.

-¿Cómo que ''donde''? Dean, es el cumpleaños de mamá. Iremos a comprarle un regalo y luego la llevaremos a cenar.

-¿Cumpleaños de mamá?- Sam estaba a punto de empezar a regañarlo por olvidarlo, pero Dean logró escabullirse- Cierto, cierto. Había olvidado que día era.

-Más te vale. Quiero que estés listo en media hora para irnos.- Sam entró en el baño. Dean se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Su hermano no dejaba de ser un mandón ni si quiera en sus propias fantasías.

Luego de hacer todas las compras (mejor dicho, Sam comprar y Dean quejarse) almorzaron en un local del centro comercial y fueron a su casa para prepararse e ir a recoger a su madre. La llevaron a un lujoso restaurante para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Chicos, no tendríais que haberos molestado.- Dijo Mary agradecida.

-Claro que sí, mamá, hoy es tu día.- Insistió Sam abrazándola.

-Felicidades mamá- añadió Dean, sumándose al abrazo.

-Sois los mejores hijos que una madre puede haber deseado.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre bromas y anécdotas. Sam se disculpó un momento para ir al baño, dejando a Dean y Mary solos.

-Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Dean.

-Claro que sí, cariño, lo que sea.

-Bueno, tú sabes que amo a Sam, más que a nada. ¿A ti nunca te importó que sintiera eso por mi hermano?- Preguntó Dean algo nervioso.

-Dean, desde el momento en el que Sammy nació, supe que erais el uno para él otro. Al principio creí que era una muy fuerte relación entre hermanos, pero ahora sé que es algo más que eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando erais pequeños, os apoyabais el uno al otro. Tú siempre cuidabas de Sammy como si fuera un tesoro y Sam confiaba en ti más que en tu padre o en mi misma. No podíais vivir separados. Cuando crecisteis y empezasteis a tomaros más cariño, supe que os amabais más que como simples hermanos. Supongo que para otros no es normal, incluso enfermizo, pero yo sé que lo que sentís es algo mucho más puro. A demás, ¿Quién sería mejor pareja para mi hijo que su propio hermano? No hay nadie en quien confíe más para entregarle a mi pequeño.

Dean sonrió. Sentía los ojos húmedos, pero se rehusó a llorar.

-Y… ¿qué pensaría papá de nosotros?

-Bueno, estoy segura de que tu padre querría lo mejor para vosotros. A demás, él no era tonto, estoy segura que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ustedes mucho antes de que muriera.

Dean soltó una risa triste. Le sonrió a su madre y tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Gracias por contarme eso mamá.

Mary le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese instante Sam volvió a la mesa y se sentó.

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó al ver como Dean y su madre se tomaban de las manos con caras sentimentales.

-De nada. Solo hablábamos de cuando eras pequeño le tenías miedo a los payasos.- Dijo Dean

-Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que me ponían un poco nervioso.- Se defendió Sam.

-Entonces no te molestará que mañana vayamos al circo. Supe que hay uno cerca…

-¡No!- gritó el menor y Dean y su madre rieron- Es decir… mañana voy a estar ocupado.

-Lo que tú digas- Dean rodó los ojos y se acercó a Sam para darle un beso.

De pronto Dean vio a la mujer de blanco que había visto el día anterior. Se puso de pie para ver quién era, pero de pronto ya no estaba. Se sintió un poco mareado, así que volvió a sentarse.

Estuvo serio el resto de la noche, pensado en que podía haber sido aquello. Volvió a casa con Sam, y su hermano se acostó en seguida, en cambio él se quedó levantado, con su computadora encendida para buscar algo de información sobre los genios, ya que no tenía el diario de su padre para ayudarlo. Después de averiguar cómo matar al genio, decidió ir tras él.

No le hacía mucha gracia salir de allí, dejar su vida de ensueño, con Sam y su madre, pero era lo correcto. Prefería estar de vuelta en su vida riesgosa, llena de adrenalina con un pesado pero genial hermano pequeño que le diera la lata todo el día, a estar en algo que sabía que no era real.

Fue a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo de plata que le sirviera. Rebuscaba entre los cajones a oscuras cuando la luz se encendió. Dio un respingo y se volteó para ver a Sam mirándolo de forma extraña.

-Si buscas mis galletas, te diré que las escondí en un lugar alto para que no las alcances.- De pronto Sam vio el cuchillo que Dean llevaba- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Yo…Nada, solo necesitaba un cuchillo para…-_Respuesta ingeniosa, este es un buen momento para aparecer._

-¿Y por qué estas vestido? ¿Vas a alguna parte?- Inquirió Sam.

-Escucha Sammy, debo salir un momento ¿vale? Prometo que vuelvo en seguida.

-¿Dónde iras?

-Si te lo digo no me creerías- _En la realidad, jamás tendría que decirle eso a Sam._

-Pues entonces voy contigo. Si no me lo quieres decir, entonces lo veré yo mismo.

Dean estaba a punto de reprochar eso, pero accedió.

-Está bien, ve por tu chaqueta, te espero en el coche.

Puso el coche en marcha. Era un largo camino hasta el lugar donde se escondía el genio. Sam lo miraba un poco nervioso.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que ocurre?

-Supongo que ya da igual.- dio un suspiro- Verás, aunque esto sueno como un disparate tienes que creerme.

-Lo intentaré.- Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, lo primero que tienes que saber es que yo vengo de un Universo alternativo, por llamarlo de algún modo. En ese universo, tú y yo somos cazadores de monstruos y criaturas sobrenaturales. En una de nuestras misiones, yo fui capturado por un Djinn, que es como un genio que concede deseos y todo eso. Entonces, me mandó aquí, que supongo que era mi deseo. Una vida normal, con mamá y tú.

Dean miró a su hermano, que lo miraba intentando descifrar si lo que había dicho era verdad. Después de un rato habló.

-Supongamos que te creo… ¿Para qué vas a buscar al genio?

-Pues debo acabar con él. Siento que hay gente en peligro si no lo mato.

Sam se quedó en silencio un rato. Luego se fijó en un frasco con un líquido rojo espeso en la guantera.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó tomando el frasco con cara de asco.

-Sangre de cordero.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-No quieres saberlo.-Sam hizo una mueca.

-¿Para que la quieres?

-Necesito untar el cuchillo de plata en sangre de cordero para acabar con el Djinn.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron hasta el escondite del genio, un edificio abandonado, el mismo en el que Dean había estado antes de que lo capturara. Lograron entrar al corazón del edificio donde la chica que Dean veía a veces, estaba atada, muy pálida y con un catéter en su cuello que le extraía su sangre.

Dean fue a comprobar que estuviera bien y a retirar la aguja de su cuello. Sam estaba asustado, insistía en que debían irse de inmediato. El mayor no tardó en comprender las intenciones del genio.

-Dean, debemos irnos. Llamemos a la policía para que saquen a esta chica antes de que el psicópata que está aquí venga por nosotros- Decía Sam susurrando.

-El Djinn se alimenta de nosotros.- dijo ignorando a su hermano.- Sam, creo que yo estoy inconsciente en algún lado de esta habitación. Nada de esto es real, por eso veía a esa chica. Era cuando yo estaba despertando…

Sam estaba cada vez más nervioso. Se acercó a su hermano y lo besó de manera ruda y pasional.

-¿Sentiste eso? Fue muy real, yo soy real, Dean. Ya he aguantado suficiente tus tonterías, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que vengan a matarnos.

-Tengo que despertar.- Dijo Dean tomando el cuchillo y apuntando a su corazón.- Sabes, cuando intentas suicidarte en tu sueño, despiertas automáticamente.

-¡Dean, ¿qué haces?!- preguntó Sam adivinando las intenciones de su hermano- Esto es real, estás apunto de matarte. ¡No despertarás porque esto no es un sueño!

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.-Dijo Dean con la voz quebrada- Adiós, Sammy.

-¡Espera!- Sam logro detenerlo antes de que se atravesara el pecho con él cuchillo. Luego le sonrio.- Tienes razón, esto es un sueño, pero ¿No es el sueño más maravilloso que hayas tenido?

-¿Qué intentas decir?- preguntó Dean confuso.

-Esto es todo lo que has deseado. Una vida normal conmigo, con nosotros.- De la oscuridad, apareció su madre sonriendo y se paró junto a Sam.- ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿A caso no quieres estar con nosotros?

-Claro que sí, pero no lo entiendes. ¡Moriré en un par de horas si me quedo!- Gritó Dean.

-Se sentirán como años.-habló su madre- puedes pasar una vida entera y feliz con nosotros y morir cuando seas un anciano.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo- Sam extendió su mano hacia él. Dean lo miró confundido, podría ser feliz para siempre.

Pero, ¿Quién cuidaría de Sammy si él moría? Lo dejaría solo, cargando con el peso de su muerte. No podía abandonarlo, ni si quiera por una versión ''mejorada'' de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un salto hacia atrás y enterró el cuchillo en su pecho. Solo que nunca pasó, porque antes de que la hoja llegara a tocarlo, despertó, amarrado en una habitación oscura, semi-inconsciente.

Vio a la chica igual que antes frente a él, solo que ahora no había nadie más allí. Escuchó el ruido de pasos venir, intentó soltarse, pero estaba firmemente amarrado. De pronto, Sam, el verdadero Sammy, apareció por una puerta.

-¡Sammy!- exclamó sin fuerzas.

-¡Dean! Por fin te encuentro.- Dijo corriendo hacia su hermano y cortando las sogas que lo amarraba con un cuchillo. Dean logró soltarse y en los brazos de su hermano, quien lo sujetó con fuerza junto a él. Era mucho más cálido que en su sueño.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Suspiró Dean.

-Nunca pienses eso. Siempre que te alejes, estaré buscándote.- Dijo Sam abrazándolo con fuerza.- Ahora hay que encontrar a ese Djinn y acabar con él para poder salir de aquí.

La chica que estaba allí no había aguantado más y falleció. Sam ayudó a Dean a esconderse mientras esperaba al Djinn. Cuando el genio llegó, Sam, que ya tenía el cuchillo preparado logró asesinar a la criatura. Fue a ayudar a Dean a salir hasta el coche.

-Sam…-Llamó su hermano cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me alegro de estar de vuelta.-Dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

-Y yo que estés de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, para aclarar este no es el ultimo capitulo. Aun hay cosas que saber ;)<br>Gracias a todos los que comentaron :3 Dejen sus opiniones ;)  
>Besos.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí está el 3° y último capitulo de este fic :c Me gustó mucho escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo xD Ahí va!**

* * *

><p>-¿Sam?- llamó Dean, con los ojos entreabiertos mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre el colchón.<p>

-¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?- Su hermano apareció a su lado, inclinándose junto a la cama para quedar a su altura.

Dean abrió sus ojos por completo y vio a su hermano frente a él. A su auténtico Sammy, con el cabello desordenado y cicatrices en su cuerpo. Intentó sonreír, pero solo logró hacer una mueca.

-Sam, yo…-quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero antes recordó que eso era la realidad- tengo hambre.

-Eso está claro.-el menor soltó una carcajada- Has dormido todo el día.

Sam se levantó y fue hasta la mesa de la habitación del motel y tomó una bolsa de papel, que se veía bastante llena. Cogió una almohada de su cama y la colocó detrás de Dean para que se acomodara en la cama. El mayor hizo una mueca cuando se incorporó, sentía una punzada en el cuello, y recordó que es donde el Djinn le había puesto el catéter. Sam le entregó la bolsa cuando logró quedar semi sentado.

-Gracias.- Dijo Dean tomando el paquete.

-No hay de qué.

Dean abrió la bolsa y sacó una enorme hamburguesa de queso, una lata de refresco y un pequeño envoltorio. ¿Podría ser…?

-¡Pie!- exclamó al abrir la bolsa.

-De frambuesa, tu favorito.- Sam sonrio.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres el mejor hermano pequeño del mundo?-Dijo Dean extendiendo su mano y sacudiendo el cabello de su hermano.

-No hace falta que me lo digas.- Sam apartó el brazo de Dean sin dejar de sonreír.

Dean observó a Sam sonreír, pero tuvo que apartar la vista. No podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos después de todas las cosas que había visto. Las cosas que le había hecho…

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a devorar su hamburguesa y a darle largos tragos a su refresco. Acabó con ellos en un minuto y no se paró a respirar antes de empezar con el pie. ¡Era delicioso! Seguro Sam se había esforzado en buscar el mejor pie mientras él dormía. Su hermano se había sentado en una silla junto a la mesa con su computadora. Parecía que no le prestaba atención.

Decidió quedarse un momento más en la cama antes de ir a darse una ducha. Buscaría algo en la televisión para entretenerse un rato. Miró a su alrededor para coger el mando a distancia, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. De pronto vio que junto a su cama, muy cerca de donde estaba él, había una silla colocada de manera que quien se sentara quedara mirándolo. ¿A caso Sam había estado sentado ahí mientras él dormía? ¿Tan preocupado estaba Sam de estar ahí cuando despertara?

Quiso abofetearse. ¡Tenía que despertar de una maldita vez! Esto era la realidad, la asquerosa realidad donde él y Sam solo eran dos hermanos que cazaban monstruos. No eran amantes, no eran normales, solo hermanos y nada más. Desearía poder olvidar el tiempo que estuvo bajo los encantos del genio, olvidar las cosas que había visto y que hacían que se odiara a si mismo por tener esos pensamientos con su propio hermano.

Hizo las sabanas y mantas a un lado para levantarse. Tenía puesta otra ropa, no era la misma que llevaba la noche que se desmayó ¿A caso Sam le había cambiado ropa? _Eso lo que cualquier hermano haría, Dean._ Soltó un bufido y trató de incorporarse. Sam enseguida corrió a su lado a ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué te levantas?- preguntó el menor pasando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hermano.

-Quiero darme una ducha.- Sam hizo el ademan de acompañarlo hasta el baño, pero Dean se deshizo de su agarre- Puedo ir solo.

Caminó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta. Oyó un pesado suspiro y la puerta del motel cerrándose. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a desvestirse. Se metió a la ducha y dejó el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo, relajándolo y aliviándolo considerablemente. Inevitablemente dejó correr sus pensamientos hacia el tiempo que había estado dentro de su fantasía. Se había sentido tan real que podría jurar que había pasado de verdad. Recordó los momentos con Sam y lo feliz que se veía. Seguramente el seguía deseando una vida normal, tal vez (seguramente) no con él, pero sin todos esos malditos monstruos que les arruinan la vida.

Tanto pensar en su hermano había hecho que empezara a sentir una pequeña palpitación en su bajo vientre. Soltó un gruñido y golpeó la pared de la ducha con el puño. No le haría daño descargar esa tensión, al fin y al cabo, Sam había salido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se deshizo de todo ese peso acumulado gracias a su hermano y dejó que sus pensamientos se fueran por el desagüe con el agua de la ducha.

Se vistió con desánimo y luego se estiró en la cama. Cerró los ojos, pero no quería dormir. Vio la caja al lado de la cama con una ranura para monedas. Dio un pequeño brinco y corrió a buscar monedad a su chaqueta. Estuvo casi una hora echando monedas de veinticinco centavos para hacer que la cama vibrara. No escuchó cuando Sam cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Dean…-llamó Sam, haciendo que el mayor pegara un bote en la cama en movimiento.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el mayor.

-Dean, ¿Qué fue lo que viste mientras el Djinn te tenia capturado?- dijo Sam de un golpe. Dean contuvo la respiración, asombrado.

-A… ¿a qué te refieres?

-Mientras dormías, estuve leyendo algunas cosas más sobre los genios, y leí que pueden indagar en tu mente, recrear en tu cabeza lo que más deseas.- explicó Sam, sentándose en la cama de en frente.- ¿Me dirás que es lo que viste?

-Pues… Teníamos una vida normal. Vivía en una casa grande y tú… estabas en Stanford con Jess. Mamá estaba viva, yo tenía un gran trabajo…- Dean se estaba quedando sin ideas, así que solo paró.-

-Oh… ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-¿Qué más querías que viera?- dijo Dean ansioso.

-Yo… nada. Solo… pensé que te gustaba esta vida, ya sabes, cazar con tu hermano.- Sam parecía algo decepcionado.

-¡No! No me mal intérpretes, adoro hacer esto contigo. A demás en el sueño, nos llevábamos bastante bien…

-Entonces, ¿aun así prefieres cazar conmigo?

-Pues claro, Sammy. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Pero es tan arriesgado. No sabes lo que me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas sabiendo que pondré tu vida en juego. Día tras día trato de cuidar de ti lo mejor que puedo, pero tengo tanto miedo a que en algún momento pueda fallar y perderte. Hay veces que me odio a mí mismo por haber ido a buscarte a Stanford y sacarte de tu nueva vida normal para arrastrarte a esta vida que odias y que puedes llegar a perder en cualquier momento.-Dean hizo una pausa y sonrió con tristeza- Pero luego, recuerdo lo solo que estaba. Desde que viniste conmigo, siento que algo ha renacido en mi de nuevo, y aunque sé que me arriesgo a perderte cada día, estoy seguro de que no dudaría un segundo en sacrificarme para garantizar tu bienestar. Porque preferiría morir antes que perderte de nuevo.

-Dean, yo…- Sam tenía los ojos húmedos.

-No hace falta que digas nada, siento haberte soltado todo eso.- Dean iba a ponerse de pie pero Sam lo detuvo.

-No, Dean, escucha. No preferiría estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera donde tú estés. Yo amaba a Jessica, pero desde que ella murió, no hay nada que me ate a una vida normal. Soy un Winchester ¿no? Un cazador nato, así que tarde o temprano tendría que haberlo dejado todo para volver al negocio familiar. Ahora no puedo imaginar una vida que no sea esta, y aunque sé que es arriesgado, me gusta que siempre haya algo más a lo que enfrentarnos, para que así tengamos que seguir juntos. Y tengo miedo de que cuando todo esto acabe y logremos nuestra misión, tú vuelvas a tu vida y me dejes.

Dean lo miró sorprendido. Sam había bajado la mirada, pero aun podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Se puso de pie y se arrodilló en frente de su hermano. Tomó su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sammy, escúchame. Yo nunca jamás te dejaría. Cometí ese error una vez para que fueras feliz, pero ahora no dejare que me escapes. Aunque tenga que encadenarte al asiento del copiloto del Impala.- Dean limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla y acarició su rostro. Sam sonrió.-

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el menor, como hacía cuando tenía cinco años.

-Lo prometo.- respondió Dean, abrazándolo.

Sostuvo a su hermano entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra él. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su aroma lo inundara. Sam hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su hermano mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que escapara. Dean acarició el cabello de Sam, que siempre le había gustado. Hundió sus dedos entre esa salvaje melena y echó su rostro hacia atrás para poder mirar a su hermanito. Sam tenía los ojos cerrados y Dean estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no morderle los labios. Apoyó su frente con la de él y respiró con dificultad. Deslizó su mano hasta el rostro de Sam y lo contempló durante un rato. Él le devolvió la mirada con un brillo en sus ojos que no veía desde que eran pequeños. Sam estaba a punto de cortar la distancia entre los dos, estaba tan cerca…

-Sam…

-Lo siento.-Sam iba a alejarse pero Dean lo paró.

-No, no te vallas. Solo quería decirte algo antes de que…- No sabía cómo terminar la frase- Sammy, te mentí.

-¿Respecto a qué?- le miró confundido.

-Respecto a lo que vi en el sueño.-Dean suspiró- Era verdad que teníamos una vida normal, pero todo ese tiempo, eras tú el que estaba conmigo. Sam, yo soñé que me amabas, y que teníamos una vida juntos. Siento haberte ocultado lo que sentía, y entiendo si te parece mal.

-¿Dean, lo dices en serio?-preguntó el menor sorprendido y su hermano asintió sin mirarlo.

Sam sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a su hermano en el suelo. Tomó su rostro yo lo besó. Cielos, para Dean eso había sido diez mil veces mejor que en su sueño, diez mil veces más real, diez mil veces más placentero. Sintió todo el cariño que Sammy estaba transmitiéndole a través del cosquilleo de sus labios. Se separó a regañadientes de él para poder mirarlo algo sorprendido.

-Sam, ¿tu…?

-Siento lo mismo, Dean. Hace mucho que lo hago. Era una de las razones por la que me fui en el primer momento, para intentar dejar de quererte de este modo, pero no puedo.

Dean sonrió yo volvió a besarle con ternura.

-Te quiero, Sammy.

-Yo también te quiero, Dean.

Se besaron sentados en el suelo, sin prisas, acostumbrándose el uno al otro y entregando todo aquello que debió haber sido dicho, pero que ahora no necesitaba palabras. Cuando la urgencia empezó a ser notoria, la pasión empezó a crecer, haciendo las caricias más intensas y los besos más húmedos.

Sam quería empujar a Dean contra el piso, pero el mayor se rehusó. Quería que su verdadera primera vez con su hermano fuera más especial, o todo lo especial que puede ser en una habitación de motel barato. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a su hermanito para ayudarlo. Continuaron su beso de pie, mientras se deshacían de algunas prendas.

Dean dirigió a Sam hasta la cama, donde comenzó a retirar sus pantalones. Se sentía muy nervioso, pero dejaba que fuera el deseo el que lo guiara en todos sus pasos. Se dio un segundo para admirar a su hermano, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo vibrar al compás de su pulso. Sam lo observaba con la boca entreabierta y la mirada más sexy que Dean jamás había visto en ninguna otra persona.

El calor de la habitación era intenso, y cada vez hacía más. Dean se acerca y hunde la cabeza en su cuello para comenzar a besarlo. Enreda los dedos en su cabello y Sam acaricia el torso de su hermano bajando cada vez más. El mayor gruñe contra su oído haciendo que suelte un suspiro.

Y es eso, el maldito aliento de Sam en su nuca, el que hace que pierda la cordura y que empiece la acción. Dean se preocupó por un segundo de que no fuera real, y que siguiera en un sueño, pero lo que Sammy le hacía sentir era real, lo más real que había sentido. Una explosión de emociones sintió cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo lo mandará directo al infierno, pero no le importó, porque ahora, estaba con Sam.

-Sam…-jadeó el mayor, arañando su espalda.

-Dean…- dijo Sam antes de que ambos se perdieran en un incesable mar de placer.

Después de eso, no hubo ninguna fuerza en el planeta que pudiera haberlos separado. ¿Fácil? Jamás sería fácil ser un Winchester, pero eso daba igual, porque estaban juntos, y eso era lo único que necesitaban.

Porque ellos eran Dean y Sam Winchester, los dos, contra el mundo.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Tan, tan! eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios y no duden en dejar más ;) Tengo pensado en escribir otro fic de estos dos hermanos, y planeo hacerlo un tanto largo, mucho más que tres capitulos xD Bueno, sabréis de mi entonces. Gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto. Besos! :3<strong>


End file.
